Flipped: Dana's story
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: This is a fan fiction on Flipped. This is about Dana's perspective and how she is going to bring Garrett back into their little circle of friends. I do not own the Character's of Flipped. Please write positive comments and supportive ideas. Thank you, and Enjoy!


**Hey, WinLik3aBosS here, just so all you readers know, this is set more on the movie than the book, so just be aware that the time setting is around 1955-1969. Enjoy!**

Dana Tressler

Dana was a young girl in 8th grade with blonde hair and brown eyes. Dana's best friend Julie had a crush on Bryce Loski since she first set eyes on him. Such fortunate events never happened to Dana, which she wish they did. The events that followed seemed like it came out of a story book. It was perfect to Dana, anyway. Julie pursued in her crush on Bryce until she found out he was throwing away her eggs, and made fun of her uncle, Daniel, at her expense. They drifted apart, until Bryce realized he had feelings for Julie, and after a while, she forgave him. As for Dana, she admired their relationship from the day Julie told her about it. She had had a crush on Garrett, Bryce's best friend. After Bryce abandoned his friendship with Garrett because he made fun of Julie, however, Dana gave up all feelings for him. He was nothing but a bully to her and her friends.

Dana sat in her room, doing math homework one Sunday morning when she heard a knock from the front door. She quickly ran down the stairs to her front door and unlocked it. When she opened it, she saw Julie standing there with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Dana!" Julie said happily.

"Hi Julie! What's up?" Dana questioned. She welcomed Julie into her house and they sat down on the couch together. Julie turned towards her and still had the smile plastered across her face.

"Bryce asked if I wanted to go see a movie with him tomorrow! We're going to go see The Sound of Music! I can't wait…" exhausted, Julie lay back on the couch and tried to catch her breath. Dana was confused. Why would they still be playing The Sound of Music in a movie theater? And more importantly, why would Bryce want to see The Sound of Music? Then she realized that he asked her what movie _she_ wanted to see, and this made the invitation he sent her all the more cuter.

"Aaaawwww! That's so nice of him! I'm so happy Bryce realized that you and he are perfect for each other." Dana said giving Julie a wink. And Dana was happy for her. When Julie and Bryce first met, he was so mean to her, and when Dana thought that he actually did like her, he actually laughed at her uncle Daniel. But after a few days after the basket boy lunch, Bryce did the most romantic thing Dana could think of. He gave Julie a Sycamore tree. The same type of tree that he failed to help her defend. Julie sat back up and her smile became more of a grin.

"But he also told me something about him that I never knew. Something that he and my Uncle David have in common." Dana gave Julie a puzzled face. She didn't know where this was going. "When my Uncle was born, he had an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. The doctor wasn't fast enough to remove it, and it made Uncle Daniel what he is today." Julie paused, deep in thought. She remembered her visit to Uncle Daniel, and how he freaked out when he dropped his ice cream, and how he acted like nothing happened afterward. Dana waited for Julie to continue, but saw that she was deep in thought. She then waved her hand in front of Julie's face saying,

"Earth to Julie, Earth to Julie." Seeing as she didn't respond, Dana continued to try to bring her out of her trance. Finally, Julie broke out of her trance and tilted her head and asked Dana,

"Where was I?"

"You still haven't told me what Bryce and Uncle Daniel have in common." Dana replied.

"Ooooh, sorry. Well, Bryce told me that he too had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. The doctor was really fast though, and unwrapped it in time." Dana smiled.

"Do you think that's his way of saying sorry about him laughing at your uncle?" Dana remembered how she had led Julie over to where Bryce and Garrett were talking about her. To her, it seemed like Bryce was showing feelings for her. And it was actually going well until Garrett said, 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree my friend', almost as if calling Julie retarded. And with that, Bryce responded with a laugh and 'yeah'. But Dana put all of that behind her, seeing as he and Julie were now a couple. Garrett, however, was not forgiven. Julie laughed.

"Dana, he already said sorry by planting my Sycamore tree. So yes, I forgive him." Dana nodded. "Well, I was wondering, do you want to come to us to the movie theatre? It'll be fun." Dana thought it over in her head. As much as she wanted to say yes, she would still feel like a third, wheel, without anyone going with her. Julie and Bryce would have each other, and she'd just be sitting there.

"I'll think about it. I still have homework to catch up on and we have that Social Studies test coming up too. I have to study." Dana lied. Julie nodded.

"Ok, but please think about it. I think it would be nice if you came with us. Well, I have to go. Bye!" Julie said as she quickly stood up from the couch and ran to the door. Dana closed the door behind her and watched her run across the road. After Julie had disappeared from sight, Dana walked upstairs and sat in her desk. What was she going to do? She was sure that she would go with, or without a partner, but she definitely would like it if somebody came with her. She decided she would think about it at school and focus on her homework.

The next day was a rainy Monday. Typical. Dana was at her bus stop, waiting for the bus in the rain. At least it wasn't pouring she thought. She heard from others that in her sycamore tree, Julie would report where the bus was at every block. She smiled to herself. Julie was definitely her best friend. Eventually the bus arrived, and she quickly ran into the safety of the bus from the rain.

When she arrived at school, her hair was a bit wet, but otherwise she was fine. When she reached the main door, she saw Bryce standing near his locker. She walked to her locker and gave him a wave as she passed by. Bryce smiled back and smiled. Afterwards, he turned his attention back towards his locker, as did Dana. Julie arrived soon after she opened her locker, and began talking to Dana about the Social Studies test in 4th period. Occasionally, Bryce would turn away from his friends and exchange a smile with Julie. Before they knew it, the last bell rang, and everyone ran to class.

Dana walked into her 1st period classroom, which was English, and sat down. English was one of her favorite subjects, and she was quite good at it, but she still hadn't figured out who she was going to ask to go to the movies with. She was concentrating so hard on it, that she barely noticed when the teacher called her name.

"Dana? Would you please answer the question?" Dana snapped out of it and looked at the board quickly. There, she realized that the teacher was asking if she could point out a mistake in the following text.

"Yes, there is a comma needed between 'and' and 'pencil'." The teacher nodded and went back to her lesson. Dana realized that she needed to pay attention or she might get in trouble. English went by as fast, and so did Math. When she reached 3rd period, she sat next to Bryce while they were conducting an experiment on bacteria cells. Bryce was looking through the microscope while Dana was filling out their analysis when Bryce asked her,

"So Dana, Julie said that she asked you to come with us to the movies. But she didn't say if you said you would come. Are you?" Dana still wasn't sure. But she decided that she would go even if she didn't have anyone to go with last night.

"Yes, I will attend. When are we meeting?"

"4:00, at the Park hill movie theatre." Bryce responded while still looking at the bacteria through the microscope. Then a thought occurred to Dana. She didn't _really_ have to go with someone to the movies. She should just stop making such a big deal out of it. She stuck that in her head for the rest of the period, and felt quite proud that she could overcome that enigma. By the time she reached lunch, Julie and she were both sitting at their favorite table. Julie was talking to some of the other girls when Dana noticed Garrett. He was sitting at another table from Bryce, and was watching Bryce. Underneath his angry glare that he gave Bryce, Dana thought that underneath, was pure regret. Dana then thought how sad it was that Bryce and Garrett weren't friends anymore (even if Garrett made fun of Julie) and decided that she would talk to him. Without any more thought, Dana excused herself from her friends, and walked over to Garrett.

Garrett, however, was not expecting _Dana_ of all people to walk up to him, so he was completely taken by surprise. She sat down across from him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Garrett. I have to ask you something. Is that ok?" She asked him. Garrett just sat there wondering what she was doing talking to him.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" was all that escaped his mouth. Dana sighed, and continued.

"Garrett, I just have to ask. What do you have about Julie that would make you hate your best friend? I mean, when you think about it, why can't you be happy for him? If you were truly his best friend, then why would you hate his decision on taking Julie over Shelly?" Garrett finally saw his chance to answer these questions for himself. He had been questioning the same thing after he and Bryce where no longer friends. He looked down at his plate of food and back at Dana.

"Well…I…I don't know. I just…I just…we've been close friends for a long time now, and he would always talk about how Julie was bothering him. And I guess that made her bother me too. Then I saw Sherry Stalls and I knew that both Bryce and I would go for her. Then, Julie was my Ticket to her over Bryce, and…after that…well everyone says that Julie stalks him and is creepy…" Garrett trailed off. Dana rolled her eyes.

"And you really believe them? Does Julie look like a freak or a creeper to you?" Dana pointed at Julie who was laughing with Bryce, who had come over to their table. "Besides, what would you want with a Barbie doll like Sherry? All she does is talk about her tanning and getting her nails done." Garrett shrugged.

"Why are you asking me this?" Dana thought for a moment. The reason she was doing this (she thought to herself) was because she felt bad for him. She felt bad, because it looked like Garrett needed Bryce to be his friend again.

"I'm trying to help you out. From our table, it looked like you really missed Bryce-

"I don't miss him! We aren't friends!" Garrett cut Dana off. She put her hands up in a stop motion and mouthed 'okay' 'okay'.

"But why?"

"Because he should be going out with someone like Sherry Stalls, not Julie Baker." Dana noticed how they were circling back to their previous conversation.

"But why." Dana said in more of a confident tone. Garrett was starting to crack. His eyes started darting around the room, looking for an excuse. But he found none.

"I don't know!" He finally blurted out. Dana waited for things to cool down for a few minutes, since it looked to her like Garrett was getting annoyed. When he seemed to calm down, she asked her final question.

"Do you want to come to the movie theatre with Bryce, Julie, and I? You might be able to make up with Bryce…" Garrett pondered Dana's proposal. He might finally get his friend back, and continue his life regretting that he decided to not be friends with Bryce. On the other hand, Julie was going to be with him, and he wasn't sure if she was going to be nice to him or not. Dana could see that he couldn't make up his mind.

"I'll let you think about it." Dana said, and she stood back up, and left for her table with her friends.


End file.
